Homecoming
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: Alex is back in LA with her friends and family. But is she safe? Does she know the entire story? Or is Josef still hiding it all away?
1. Alex and Beth

**They SHOULD NOT have CANCELLED this show. But CBS is sucking right now. But, I will admit, the Mentalist is a pretty good show, it snagged my interest pretty quickly. But the show they replaced Moonlight for? The Ex List? Screw that! You had a perfectly good supernatural like show finally and then BOOM!, you destroy it. Idiots. Anyhoo, here's the second installment of my Moonlight series. Enjoy!**

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I stood on my tip toes in my vain attempt to see around all the people in the airport. I had grown about three years older in the span that I was gone. My hair was now longer and my figure a bit fuller, if I do say so myself. Which, I just did. But the sad thing is, I haven't gotten taller, so it was a bit hard to find Beth. Of course, I had been looking in the wrong direction the entire time. And I found out the hard way when a body ran into mine and wrapped it's arms around me.

"Holy bagesus, Beth!" I grunted as I wrapped my arms tightly around her as well. She soon pushed me to arm's length to examine me.

"You look good, Alex," she told me.

"Uhm, thanks?" I said. She smiled and pulled me into a softer hug. "I take it you missed me."

"You have no idea," she said once she pushed me away. She grabbed one of my bags from my hands and we began our trek to her car. "I didn't like being the only person who knew about Mick and Josef that was, well, human. And you're kinda the only other person that really knows. So I kinda had no one to really talk to."

"Beth, we talked on the phone practically every night that I was away," I said with a giggle. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but still, I missed you," she told me. "And I'm not the only one. You know that."

"You are such a dork, you know that, right?" I said, mocking her vocal expression. She just glared at me.

"So, you come back to LA for..." she said, dropping off and letting me finish the sentence.

"I'm gonna hurt you," I said, looking down. "It's not easy. But he did prove the doctors wrong. A year, my ass!"

"He's gonna be fine," she told me. "He'll win this."

"It's cancer, Beth, no one ever wins," I told her. "And besides, he should've been dead two years ago from it. His suffering has been prolonged and I don't understand why my aunt needs me here to help watch him die." We finally made it to Beth's car.

"Maybe she just needs you," she told me.

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**What cha thinkin'?**


	2. Dying

**I feel like such a loser for never updating. I guess I'm still upset that they cancelled the show. BUT, they are thinking of doing a movie for it if a network doesn't pick it up again soon. YAY!!**

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

He was still and pale. If it wasn't for the heart monitor next to his bed, I would think he was dead. My aunt came over and took my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb in little circles on my skin. She smiled sullenly and I returned it, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How have you been?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Okay so far," I told her. Then I looked down at my uncle's still form. "Has he been awake?" Her hand left mine and she went to the other side of the bed and sat down on an uncomfortable looking chair, taking her husband's hand.

"No," she said sadly. I nodded and swallowed hard. "He's so peaceful right now, Alex. They are giving him pain medication, he doesn't feel a thing." I wanted to start crying. I was afraid she would decide to pull the plug and end his life, his suffering herself if we weren't careful. As much as I didn't want him to suffer anymore, I was happy that she hadn't done it yet. That sounds so selfish of me.

"I, uhm, I'm gonna go drop my stuff off at the house, okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, smiled, and nodded. "I'll be back later," I told her before I left.

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**I feel so lame, guys. UGH!**


	3. Hello Again, Josef

**Hey, everybody, I bet you thought I forgot about you? Well, I didn't. I've just been EXTREMELY busy screwing up my life. Le sigh. But that's just about it. I've had a lot of writer's block too (because I don't just write stories, guys, I also write songs) but hopefully, I can completely get over that. For now, I'm gonna work on updating stories and see how it goes. Thank you for your patience, everyone!**

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTM OONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMO ONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I was putting my clothes in my dresser drawers, my mind semi-numb from knowing what was happening to my uncle. I prayed that this pain would end soon, but not too soon. I wanted to talk to him before he went, tell him that I love him and how I came to terms with my parents death years ago. And possibly the truth about my injuries from years ago.

I hadn't realized that I had paused long enough with my drawer wide open. I slammed it shut and turned around, only to jump and place a hand over my chest. Josef was standing in my bedroom...

"You scared me," I sighed out.

"Getting jumpy, Alex?" he asked with a small smirk, walking around me to take a look at my room. I turned again so I could watch him as he walked around with his hands behind his back, as if inspecting my bedroom.

"Well, I haven't had many vampires in my life sneak up on me, so maybe," I said, smiling. He looked over at me, his eyes going from scanning my room to scanning my body.

"You really grew up..." he said, trailing off a bit.

"Well, that's kinda what humans do," I said, smiling. I didn't know if I liked him staring at me like that or if I should grab a stake.

"So," he began, "how's your uncle doing?" _Wow... what a crude change of subject..._

"He doesn't have much time," I answered, pushing my hands into my back pockets, "but my aunt and I will be there for him when he has to go." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his cell phone rang and his mouth closed. He held up a finger as he pulled his phone out, signaling to just give him a moment, then answering his phone.

"Hello?" he said, walking towards me slowly. "Hey, Mick." Smiling up at me. I bit my lips. "Yeah" Pause. "Yeah...?" Another pause. "So, you want me to do what exactly here?" A longer pause as Mick described whatever he needed to to Josef. "Well, I don't know about that," he said. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, but I just wouldn't trust it." Short pause. "Okay, okay. Well, I'll stop by later and may even bring a friend," he said, looking at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to slip on my shoes and grab my purse. "Okay, I'll talk to you later, Mick," and with that he hung up.

Turning to me, he saw that I was already ready to go so he flashed me a quick smile. "Prepared for me already?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I need to go back to the hospital, Josef," I told him firmly. "I don't know what you and Mick are getting into but my uncle is dying. I want to see him before he leaves me." I walked up to him, pulling out my car keys. "It was good to see you," I told him honestly, "and hopefully before I leave for school, I'll see you again." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room.

But for some odd reason, I had a feeling he was looking at my ass on the way out...

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTM OONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMO ONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Rate and Review please =D**


End file.
